Let's Waste Time Together Again
by Frozen-Void
Summary: The Doctor returns to a place that was once a home, but it's not the same and never will be. Sherlock and the Doctor know this, but that doesn't mean they can't try for something new and different. .:Friendship & Slash:.
1. An Unwelcome Return

**Summary: The Doctor returns to a place that was once a home, but it's not the same and never will be. Sherlock and the Doctor know this, but that doesn't mean they can't try for something new and different. Can lost love bloom into a friendship or will past feelings get the better of them?  
><strong>

**Let's Waste Time Together Again**

**I**

**An Unwelcome Return**

Sherlock walked into his room fully aware someone was in there. Who that someone was he didn't know.

Who it turned out to be...even he would never had guessed it.

"Hello Sherlock," the Doctor said. He pushed off the wall he was leaning on and walked towards Sherlock but stopped halfway. He looked up at Sherlock and rubbed his arm. "It's good to see you."

Sherlock quietly shut the door, he didn't want John waking up and firing questions about who this was. Sherlock wasn't in the mood to reply with witty remarks and lies.

"You've changed."

"...yeah."

"You should also leave."

"Sherlock."

The Doctor approached but Sherlock took a sharp step back. This hurt the Doctor more then he thought it would. He could see Sherlock fighting back tears as much as he was. He knew coming here would be painful. Where ever the Doctor went there was pain.

Always pain.

"I'm sorry Sherlock."

"Why did you come here?" Sherlock asked, his voice portraying more emotion then he would've liked. Sherlock wasn't a man of emotions, at least that what everyone thinks. Even Sherlock himself. This man however, this man, this alien, the Doctor...had changed that. "You left."

The Doctor's hearts ached. He did leave.

"I did and I'm sorry."

Sherlock scoffed. "Sorry, so you came back to say sorry? Yeah, you really need to go. Now."

"Sherlock just let me explain."

"Explain? Okay, explain to me how all the time we spent together, everything we did, everything we shared, meant nothing to you as you up and left in your precious TARDIS leaving me behind here!"

With each word Sherlock stepped towards the Doctor who he now looked down upon.

"Besides, you're not the man I feel in love with. I was eye level with him."

"I've changed appearances and some in personality but my feelings for you haven't."

"Mine have," Sherlock turned away.

Sherlock's words struck the Doctor hard. He knew that things wouldn't be the same if he came here and he knew coming here would be painful for both of them.

"Why did you come here?" Sherlock asked again but kept his back to the Doctor.

"I've been running. Doing so much running and I've finally stopped. Everyone thinks I'm dead Sherlock. You Sherlock, here, this was where I stayed the longest. This was my home." The Doctor watched as Sherlock's shoulders moved with every deep breath he took.

"This hasn't been your home in seven years."

The Doctor shut his eyes, praying the tears wouldn't fall. He sniffed and let out a sigh. He absentmindedly fixed his jacket. "I'm sorry for coming here Sherlock. It was wrong of me. I'll show myself out." He walked pass Sherlock and opened the door. Without turning around he said, "I just want you to know I might be a different man, maybe even a bad man for what I did to you, but I love you and always will."

The Doctor left and shut the door almost silently behind him. Sherlock let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and sat down on his bed. He pressed his palms to his eyes and let out a strangled breath.

He cried himself to sleep that night.

They both did.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

John watched Sherlock stare into space as he ate his cereal. After a good three minutes John felt he had had enough.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He had noticed Sherlock's eyes rather red this morning. "You're awfully quite this morning."

"Yeah..."

"You're not mad at me are you because I wanted to sleep in my room last night, are you?"

Sherlock let out a chuckle, "Course not," he said. "You're new to the whole boyfriend thing anyway."

John nodded his head, he was. However something caught him in that statement. "You are, too...right?"

Sherlock looked away. "Of course, we're both new."

He was lying. John can see that as clear as day. He wanted to engage in this, to ask questions, but the look on Sherlock's face stopped him.

It was pained.

"I'm going for a walk," Sherlock suddenly announced and left the flat in a flash. John, who's brain was still processing the words Sherlock had spoke, sat there and said okay to no one.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"Why didn't you whisk me away like all the others before me?"

The Doctor who was watching the ocean turned around at the question.

"All your companions before, all your friends, you told me how you went on all these adventures with them. How you traveled time and space saving worlds and everything. Why didn't you ever take me?" Sherlock walked up a leaned against the railing of the dock. "We could've done so much."

"You were different from everyone else. For once, it wasn't me meeting someone and taking them on the adventure of their life. It was the other way around."

"So why did you abandon it all?"

"I was scared. There was so much behind me that could've come at any moment and destroy everything. When we got so close, I was so afraid of losing it all, like I have before."

"So you willingly left it."

"I left to erase myself. To clear up my past that had so much unfinished business."

"Did you?"

"Everyone thinks I'm dead, so yeah, I think so."

"But you did die."

"In the process, yes I did."

Sherlock listened to the sound of the waves crashing against the dock. It was a cloudy morning which cast a gray look on the ocean. A stormy look.

"You know we can't go back to what we were."

"I know."

"And we can't start anew."

"...I know."

Silence between them lasted a bit until the sound of distant thunder cracked above them.

"I should be going then." The Doctor pushed off the railing to leave.

"No." Sherlock suddenly said. "I want you to stay."

"Sherlock I-"

"You have nowhere else to go. There's a basement flat where you can stay in my building."

"Sherlock..."

"Just..." Sherlock turned towards where the infamous blue box stood a few feet away, "find an appropriate spot for your trailer home and stop by and we'll talk with Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock straightened himself and began to walk away.

"Sherlock!" Said man stopped but didn't turn around. "Thank you."

Sherlock took a deep breath and walked away.


	2. What Was and What Is

**Let's Waste Time Together Again**

**II**

**What Was and What Is**

"_You can't be serious, Sherlock!" The Doctor shouted as he brought the collar of his coat up to shield his face from the cold wind. Although the cold didn't bother him much, his eyes were beginning to sting from it. Sherlock on the other hand was stripping his coat. _

"_It's one of my favorite scarves, I wear it all the time," Sherlock said as he proceeded to take his shoes off. The Doctor watched with detest as Sherlock began to climb over the rail. _

"_Oh for god sake, let me do it!" He said as he grabbed Sherlock's arm. "You go in there and you'll get hypothermia!" _

"_No, I don't need your help, you're the reason it's floating away with each passing second," Sherlock said as he tried to yank his arm away. The Doctor, still holding onto Sherlock, took off his coat by altering his hold on Sherlock between each hand. _

"_You were the one spinning it around in the air! Now get down!" The Doctor climbed up beside Sherlock. _

"_I said I don't need your help. I'm perfectly capable of getting it myself!" _

"_You humans and this need to prove yourselves!"_

"_I have nothing to prove to you!" _

"_Just get down!" _

"_No!" _

_In a sense, they were lucky it was such a cold day that no one was there to witness two grown men ready to jump into the sea and wrestling while sitting on the railing. _

_They suddenly stopped and glared at each other. _

_Then they both jumped. _

"_Allons-y!"  
>"Geronimo!" <em>

_There was a splash and then silence. _

_Sherlock came up first, gulped in a breath of air and then shouted, "Shit!" _

"_I told you!" The Doctor said after he emerged. "Look you're already turning blue." _

"_W-w-who the h-h-ell sh-outs "all-ll-o-ons-y"?" _

The Doctor eyed that same scarf thrown over a chair from all those years ago over a cup of tea in Sherlock's flat.

"Your place is going to need some fixing up and refurbishing." Sherlock said as he retook his seat, blocking the scarf from view which brought the Doctor back to the present. "That's if...you plan to stay."

He looked up from his now cold tea, "I do Sherlock," he said.

Sherlock pursed his lips, not in disapproval, but more of...mixed feelings.

Although the pounding of feet indicated that someone was coming up, the state both Sherlock and the Doctor were in still caused John's entrance to startle them both a bit.

"Sherlock, can I borrow your phone mine is...oh," John said when he noticed the unfamiliar face. "Pardon, didn't know you had a client." He noticed the tea. "Or...company?"

"An old friend."

The Doctor stood up and held out his hand. "John Smith."

"Heh, really? John Watson. Didn't know you had an old...friend...with my name."

"Oh, well, to not cause confusion you can just call me the Doctor, an old nickname friends used to call me, long story."

"The Doctor? What a coincidence, I'm a doctor, too." John just smiled and Sherlock just closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Of course you are," the Doctor mumbled. "Well, I'm actually not really any type of doctor it's actually a lo-"

"He moved in downstairs," Sherlock stood up abruptly, "and since he doesn't have anything in his place I invited him to stay here until he gets a bed at least."

The Doctor being the Doctor went along. "I'll be sleeping on the couch, I do hope that's not a problem."

John eyed Sherlock then smiled. "Of course not. A...friend of Sherlock's is a friend of mine."

"Brilliant!" The Doctor said as he turned from John to Sherlock then back to John. "Now, you seem to be having a problem with your phone?"

"What? Oh, yes, damn thing keeps freezing on me."

"If I may," the Doctor held out his hand.

"Sure," John handed him the phone.

From his inside coat pocket, the Doctor pulled out something Sherlock was all to familiar with.

"_Can't you just use your sonic thing?" _

"_Sonic screwdriver and it doesn't do wood." _

_Sherlock stood there with his broken violin. "Doesn't do wood?" The Doctor just rolled his eyes. _

_Sherlock let out a laugh. "That little thing with all it's amazing powers to unlock, read, sonic and it doesn't do wood?" _

_The Doctor pouted and crossed his arms on the couch. Sherlock, who was still laughing placed the violin down and sat next to him, wrapping his arm around him. _

"_Nothing can do everything I suppose." _

"_I'm sorry I sat on your violin." _

"_It's quite alright, not the first thing of mine you've broken." _

_The Doctor closed his eyes. _

"_I'm gonna have to buy you a new one, aren't I?"_

"_Yup."_

_They both laughed and Sherlock turned to the Doctor and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. _

Sherlock was knocked from the memory when the familiar but different sound of the sonic screwdriver hit his ears. Sherlock looked at the completely different look the sonic screwdriver had.

"There you go," the Doctor said as he handed John the fixed phone, "good as new."

"Wow." John said. "What the hell is that thing?"

Sherlock departed to his room when John and the Doctor engaged in conversation. A few minutes passed before there was a knock on his door. He didn't move from his place on the bed.

The Doctor let himself in. "Sherlock?"

Sherlock ignored him.

"John is quite the character."

Sherlock sat up on the bed and looked towards the Doctor.

"I need time to adjust to you." Sherlock said.

The Doctor nodded slowly.

"I know, in a sense, you're the same man. I can see it in your eyes. You're just..."

"I understand Sherlock." The Doctor turned to leave.

"There's a spare pillow and blanket in the closet."

The Doctor stopped. "What?"

"You'll be sleeping on the couch."

"But I have a perfect bed-"

"In your tailer home yes, we had "adventures" there," The Doctor shrugged and nodded at that and the memories. "but if you don't John will then ask questions and stuff. Besides _you _said you'd be sleeping on the couch."

The Doctor looked into Sherlock's eyes. "Are you sure it's alright?"

"Have no choice."

"Sherlock..."

"It's fine. Just because of our past...doesn't mean we can't be try and be..friends."

The Doctor nodded. "Friends."

"And stop with the nodding, you're going to shake your head off," said Sherlock as he lay back down on his bed and turned his back towards the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled.

"Of course, Locky," he said and then made a quick exit.

"DON'T YOU DARE START CALLING ME THAT AGAIN!" 

"ONLY IF YOU STOP CALLING THE TARDIS MY TRAILER HOME!"


End file.
